On a tous un peu de magie en nous
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: J'ai toujours cru en la magie. L'on me prend pour un fou quand je leur dis que je suis certain d'avoir vu des licornes, des feu-follet ou autres créatures. Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, une simple personne et je suis saine d'esprit, mais eux ils ne comprennent pas.


/!\ léger Scorpius x Albus Severus en fond, **NON**-Mpreg /!\

je précise juste à cause de la fin

* * *

Écrit fait pour le défi [Et si…] de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

J'avais comme thème "Et si un moldu voyait Poudlard"

J'espère que cela vous plaira

* * *

Je suis Léopold Martin, j'ai vingt-trois ans et je suis devenu journaliste indépendant et blogueurs-photographe à mes heures perdu.

J'ai toujours aimé voyager à travers le monde. Visiter des endroits, les photographier et le montrer sur mon blog.

Je suis actuellement en Écosse, c'est mon second voyage ici. Je suis venu la première fois j'avais quelque chose comme onze ans et j'ai vu des nuées de chouette passer dans le ciel chaques matins. Ce fut ma première photo. Je me suis mis à rêver alors d'un monde sorcier, qu'ils parlent par hibou ou chouette. Lancent-ils leurs sorts à main nu, avec une baguette ou un bâton comme dans ce jeux vidéos? Portent-ils des robes, feraient des potions et vivraient dans leur propre temps?

Je l'ai raconté une fois à mon père, il m'a tapoté la tête avec gentillesse et m'a dit que j'avais de l'imagination comme ma défunte mère.

J'ai été vexé.

Nous avons à ce moment là, mon père et moi, voyager à travers l'Écosse. Et J'e l'ai vu au loin ce château. Mon père me disait qu'il était en ruine mais moi je le voyais parfaitement, j'en étais certain que c'était quelque chose de magique.

Mais, avec le temps, les voyages et mon travail, je n'ai pas eut le temps de revenir. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je retourne sur ces terres qui me font rêvé.

* * *

Cela fait près de deux heures que je roule et je commence à perdre espoir. Aurais-je perdu mon âme d'enfant? Aurais-je vraiment rêvé cette première fois? … Je pense pas. Je tourne dans une petite ruelle où mon GPS m'indique que je suis près d'une auberge. La tête de Sanglier je crois que ça s'appel. Je me gare sur la place et sort de ma mini. Je n'ai jamais aimé les grande voiture que voulez-vous.

J'entre par la porte et me fait accueillir par une forte odeur de bouc. Ok y'a de l'ambiance ici. Je m'approche du bar et l'homme se retourne en me scrutant. Il semble assez vieux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
\- Une chambre pour la nuit.  
\- J'ai pas.  
\- Sympa merci. Si je reste sur la place ça vous gêne.  
\- Tant que vous faites pas chier."

Je recule légèrement, ne tournant pas le dos et sors de ce taudis. Okay c'est définitivement pas accueillant. Je retourne sur la route malgré ma fatigue et trouve un second endroit plus accueillant directe.

Je me retrouve dans une petit chambre à l'étage. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir je me dis que je dois continuer d'y croire.

Je passe rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux bruns court qui ne tiennent vraiment pas en place. Héritage de mon père il paraîtrait. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il les portait court. J'ai les yeux du côté maternelle par contre. Des yeux bleu océan. Je suis bien heureux de ne pas porter de lunettes, cela gâcherait tout.

Je retire ma veste, chaussures et pantalon pour la nuit. Je suis pas bien gros mais j'y peux rien si même en mangeant pour deux, je ne grossis pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne douche et un bon repas bien complet, je repars sur la route après avoir demandé mon chemin. Après une heure de route à tourner en rond j'aperçois enfin ce que je veux. Je me gares dans un endroit, laissant ma voiture à l'abri et pars à pied pour voir de plus près cette merveille.

Je marche pendant de très longue minutes et à mesure que je m'avance, les habits, les rues changent autour de moi. Cela semble presque comme dans mes rêves. C'est tellement fou. L'on m'observe étrangement mais je peux comprendre que je ne suis pas habillé comme eux.

Les rues sembles plus âgés, aucune électricité et les enseignes semble tellement étrange. Suis-je dans un tournage de film? Est-ce que je rêve en fait?

Gringotts. Cela semble être une banque. Une statue de dragon semble me narguer au dessus de tout.  
Ollivander, Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.  
Animalerie Magique. Des Chouettes et hiboux en cage me lorge à travers les vitres.  
Fleury et Bott, une librairie. Mais les titres semble tellement hors de ses plus grand rêve. "Le Quidditch à travers les âges" … les images bougent… je suis pas fou? Une homme… sur un balais… qui vol...

Merde… Où ai-je atterris en vrai?

Je réajuste mon sac dans mon dos et me décide d'atteindre le château avant la nuit. Je suis définitivement tombé ailleurs.

Je m'arrête en chemin, mangeant l'un des sandwich que j'ai acheter à l'auberge le matin même. Mon cœur bat à la chamade.

Je me remet à marcher et arrive enfin à destination. Je vois des enfants, plutôt des adolescents. Je reste complètement sur le cul. Une adulte vient à ma rencontre.

"Excusez moi… Mais qui êtes vous?  
\- Léopold Martin et vous?  
\- Directrice de cette établissement. Mais … Êtes vous… un moldu?  
\- Un moldu?"

Elle me regarde un instant, de haut en bas. Sort un bâton de sa poche et le pointe vers moi en murmurant des choses avant de pincer fortement les lèvres.

"Un moldu est une personne non magique. Vous l'êtes… mais cela ne m'explique pas comment vous pouvez voir tout cela. Suivez moi mais ne dites rien."

Je la suis donc dans ce long parc où les jeunes porte des capes noir avec une couleurs différente à l'intérieur. J'en dénombre quatre, donc plusieurs spécialité ? Un blond et un brun portant la couleur verte parlent dans un coin. Les deux semble s'apprécier… Peut-être même beaucoup au vu de leur regards et gestes, certes discret mais plus tendre qu'entre deux simple ami. Une rousse arrive en courant passant à côté de moi. C'est du rouge pour elle.

Nous montons plusieurs étages avant d'arriver devant une statue. Elle dit un mot étrange et la statue bouge. Nous montons les escaliers et arrivons dans ce qui semble être son bureau.

Elle s'assied à sa place et moi devant. Cela me rappel de mauvais souvenir.

"Bien, je dois avouer être surpris Monsieur Martin. Vous êtes bien le premier à passer les barrières et voir au delà de l'illusion.  
\- Je l'ai toujours vu je dois vous avoué. Je suis déjà passé pas loin il y a quelque année et maintenant que je suis assez âgé je voyage seul, je voulais revenir ici.  
\- Avez-vous déjà … vu des manifestation étrange?  
\- La première fois que je suis venu, je voyais des vols de hiboux et chouette le matin. Nous résidions, mon père et moi, dans un petit motel. Je me levais très tôt pour voir cela. J'ai même une photo de cela.  
\- Je vois… quoi d'autre?  
\- Le fugitif Sirius Black… c'est passé aux infos… mais étrangement plus personne en a parlé par la suite. Comme si tout le monde avait oublié. J'ai cru apercevoir des licorne dans un bois voisins ainsi que des feux-follets.  
\- Albus… qu'en pensez vous ?"

Elle se tourne vers un tableau. Ce dernier bouge. Il a des yeux pétillant et une longue barbe. Il semble avoir une tenu des plus coloré.

"Il me semble bien que ce jeune homme soit quelqu'un d'assez pur pour venir. Il n'est pas magique, mais y croit assez pour voir.  
\- Ma… mère me disait toujours qu'il fallait toujours y croire. Elle était magicienne, illusionniste même, dans un cabaret. Mais si vous n'êtes pas des… Moldu qu'êtes vous?  
\- Des sorciers Monsieur Martin. Nous sommes des sorciers.  
\- ALBUS! Avez vous perdu à ce point l'esprit pour lui dire?!  
\- Excusez moi mais pourquoi révélerais-je votre existence? Vous êtes ici depuis de nombreuse année au vu des tableaux et les année dessus… vous êtes particulièrement… à l'abri ici. Si vous voulez vous pouvez me garder ici, car d'après ce que je vois… vous êtes terriblement en retard sur nous."

Je vois la femme me regarder comme ci j'avais une seconde tête qui me poussait. Elle semble dubitative. Il faut que j'arrive à la convaincre.

"De plus, sans vouloire vous vexer… J'y perdrais bien plus que vous. Je suis le seul à voir, on me prendrais pour un fou. Je suis de base journaliste indépendant et partage à travers le monde mes photos et découverte. Mais si je dois rester ici pour vous assurer que je ne dirais rien, alors je le ferais.  
\- Fumseck délivre cette note à Draco Malfoy"

Un oiseau, que je n'avais pas vu en rentrant disparaît dans un flash lumineux avec un bout de papier avant de revenir à sa place et me toiser. Un phœnix.

Je me lève et m'en rapproche doucement, curieusement. Il est tout bonnement sublime. Il fait comme un roucoulement en penchant la tête de côté.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Un blond comme celui de tout à l'heure arrive.

"Un soucis professeur McGonagall ?  
\- En effet mais cela ne concerne pas ton enfant. Assied toi."

Il s'assied là où j'étais précédemment et me regarde.

"L'homme qui est ici est un moldu. Il est arrivé il y a quelques minutes déjà et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
\- Un… Mais comment?  
\- Il croit en la magie. Quand avez vous Poudlard la première fois?  
\- J'avais onze ans. J'en ait actuellement vingt-trois.  
\- Hum… Je devrais en parler avec père et peut-être que l'on pourrait aller à Gringotts pour faire des tests."

Autant vous dire qu'à partir de ce moment j'ai laissé tomber la discussion entre eux.

* * *

Je me suis fais traîner… Un peu partout.

Pour commencer nous sortons du bureau et traversons à nouveau le collège ainsi que les rues. Nous entrons dans la banque qui s'avère ne pas être qu'une banque. Je fais la rencontre des gobelins… Charmantes créatures aimant l'argent et plutôt très moche. Mais très intelligentes. Elles m'ont fait passé des tests poser des questions, toujours les même.

Après cela nous avons rencontré un rouquin. Un… briseur de sort il me semble. Il m'a fait passer aussi des tests avant de partir en urgence à cause de sa femme.

J'ai atterri aussi à St Mangouste, mais entouré de… d'aurore je crois bien. Des flics sorciers quoi. Un brun aux cheveux fou comme les miens et yeux vert semblait un peu grumpy de voir le blond et y'avais un rouquin avec lui. D'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que ce rouquin là était le frère de celui de la banque…. Bref encore des tests et toujours.

J'ai fini par aller aussi au ministère directement où la ministre même m'a posé ces mes damné questions. Elle serait la petite amie du roux auror et ami de l'autre. Un secrétaire arrive et c'est ENCORE un rouquin. mais ils sont combien dans cette famille?!

* * *

Il doit être je pense bien dix-neuf heures quand en ayant ras le bol, mon accompagnateur et moi même somme partie. Il m'a attraper le bras après avoir hurler que c'est bon, il est tard et nous avons… transplaner. Voyager par téléportation. Ce fut terriblement déroutant.

Nous sommes arrivé devant un manoir… un de ses manoirs familial. En arrivant nous sommes accueilli par des petit être que je trouve décidément adorable. Un elfe de maison.

Je lui donne mon sac et ma veste et nous traversons quelque couloir avant d'arriver dans un bureau où un blond, plus vieux nous regarde.

"Père, pardonnez moi mais ce… moldu est arrivé dans l'après midi et nous sommes un peu désorienté quand à sa présence ici. Nous avons vu toutes les personnes compétentes et personne à su nous dire pourquoi il nous voit.  
\- pardonnez moi de vous couper la parole … Malfoy c'est cela?"

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

"Bien. La première fois que j'ai vu votre collège, j'avais onze ans, lors d'un voyage. Ma mère était morte deux mois avant. Elle m'a toujours dit que la magie existe, que l'on en a tous en nous quoi qu'il arrive. Alors oui je suis pas… sorcier ni… hum… cracmol ?

Nouveau mouvement de tête affirmatif.

"Je suis un simple être humain, un moldu, mais pour moi votre existence est tout bonnement normal. Vous faites des tours de passe passe et lancent des sort avec votre baguette… ma mère était une illusionniste dans un cabaret. Faire disparaître, réapparaître changé des choses… Cela m'impressionne pas. Donc… nous en venons au même point initial… comme je l'ai dit à … La directrice du collège, vous, les gobelin, le briseur de sort, les médecin, la ministre, les aurors… je peux rester ici s'il le faut et je dis adieu à mon ancienne vie. Rien ne me retiens."

Le plus âgé me regarde de ses yeux bleu avec un petit air supérieur et un léger… dégoût. Ses cheveux blond, presque blanc sont long… aristocrate. Je me demande s'il est si important que ça.

"Bien et pourquoi l'avoir amené ici?  
\- Nous voulions fuir. J'en avais… quelque peu assez de toute ces questions à répétition et votre fils de même.  
\- J'ai donc transplané au premier endroit qui m'est venu en tête. Ici.  
\- Vous resterez donc pour dîner ?"

Une voix de femme nous fait sursauter. Je vois Malfoy senior comme s'étouffer alors que son fils se mord la joue, semblant se retenir de rire. Elle est plutôt sublime.

"Je ne voudrais abuser de votre… Hospitalité.  
\- Allons, vous n'avez nulle part où aller je suis certaine et j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus de votre monde.  
\- Narcissa! O..on  
\- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Nous pouvons parfaitement recevoir ce jeune homme ici. Draco mon chéri resteras-tu ici? Tu pourrais même dire à ta jeune épouse de venir.  
\- C'est une excellente idée mère laissez moi un instant la prévenir."

Il sort sans un regard. Ouais, aristo jusqu'au bout. Le fils à bien tourné heureusement. L'épouse Malfoy… Narcissa, me fait signe de la suivre. Je la suis donc sans un regard et nous traversons à nouveau ce manoir.

"Pardonnez le caractère de mon époux envers vous. Il a eut une éducation quelque peu… basé sur les préjugé.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas madame, je peux tout à fait comprendre. Quand ma mère est devenu illusionniste, une sorte de magicienne disons, ses parents l'ont fortement dénigré pour cela. Ils disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle grandisse un peu et arrête de croire à toute ces histoire sordide de licorne, de dragon et de sorcier.  
\- Pensez-vous que votre mère aurait pu être une cracmol ?  
\- Avoir un semblant de magie en elle? Non elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. D'ailleurs j'ai été fortement surpris quand je suis arrivé, vous allumez encore vos lampes avec des bougies?  
\- Ce que vous utilisez chez vous n'est pas compatible avec notre magie. Vous devez comprendre cela. Si vous avez avec vous un de ces… appareil moldu pour appeler, vous verrez qu'il ne fonctionne pas."

Nous arrivons dans une salle assez large. Je sors mon portable et remarque effectivement qu'il ne fonctionne plus du tout.

" Mais comment faites-vous alors? Pour communiquer j'entend?  
\- Hibou, cheminée, patronus, miroir double sens…  
\- Et au vu de ce que je comprend, donc, vous avez encore toute vos connaissance dans des livres.  
\- Et où voudriez-vous les mettre ?  
\- Nous avons chez nous ce que nous appelons des ordinateurs. C'est un machine qui permet aujourd'hui de parler à travers le monde entier en quelque instant. Ils sont reliés entre eux par ce qu'on appel internet. Internet c'est comme une toile d'araignée reliant tout le monde ensemble. Tout ce que nous envoyons de l'un à l'autre sont stocké sur des machines, des genres de boîtes. Ce sont des serveurs. On en vient donc à votre question initial, nous stockons tous sur ces serveurs.  
\- … Intéressant. Et pour l'argent comment faîtes vous?"

Je me retourne en entendant la voix de Lucius. Que de prénom étrange tout de même.

"Nous avons ceci"

Je sors de ma poche mon portefeuille et en sort un billet, deux pièces et ma carte bleu.

"Ceci est un billet. Cela évite d'avoir à traîner avec soi plein de pièce. Mais le must c'est cette petite carte. Grâce à ce petit carré ici, qu'on appel une puce, elle est connecté à notre compte en banque et nous payons tout avec sans avoir à se déplacer.  
\- vous nous dites, donc, si je comprend vos paroles, c'est que vous avez avec vous tout votre argent dans cette carte.  
\- L'argent n'est qu'un chiffre. Une fois que vous voyez cela ainsi, tout devient facile. Pourquoi avoir des coffre remplis d'or et d'argent si ce n'est que cela. Il ne faut pas croire que l'argent en tant que tel n'a pas disparu, mais nous sommes dans un temps où nous nous préférons avoir tout assez facilement sans avoir à passer des heures à la banque.  
\- Comment est géré votre argent.  
\- Un Banquier s'occupe de plusieurs compte. Tout est entré dans leur ordinateur. Ils ont une surveillance absolue et en cas de fraude, vol… c'est tout de suite vu. Nous recevons même tout soit par courrier papier où sur notre ordinateur. Sachez aussi que mon téléphone portable peux aller sur internet et donc j'ai quasiment le même pouvoir via mon téléphone que mon ordinateur."

Je vois dans ses yeux gris la connaissance et la réflexion qu'il se fait. Dans quoi travaille t-il pour être à ce point intéressé par mon monde. Je range tout pendant qu'un petit silence se fait.

Le fils revient peu après en compagnie de son épouse. Une belle brune, presque mannequin même.

La maîtresse de maison nous enjoins à prendre place pour le repas. Je m'assied simplement et attend. Nous parlons de travail et famille. J'apprend donc que le petit blond que j'ai vu avec le brun est leur fils et petit-fils Scorpius. Je leur apprend que de mon côté je suis fils unique avec plus aucun parents et personne ne m'attendant chez moi.

* * *

Comme je m'y attendais ils ont assez de pouvoir ici. Le plus âgé a travaillé au ministère avant de se rabattre sur les artefacts de magie noir. Narcissa est une femme aux multiple talent mais restant chez elle. Quand au fils il travail au ministère même. Ils sont parmis les plus grande richesse.

Bien je suis donc avec des … riches. Des lords comme ils l'ont laissé filtrer au cours de leur discussion. Le repas fut très bon et assez sophistiqué. C'est servi par les elfes de maison en un claquement de doigt. Quelque chose en moi me hurle que c'est trop bien… Peut-être bien ma part de fainéantise.

À la fin du repas Lucius ne me regarde plus trop comme de la bouse mais plutôt comme une marchandise unique de basse qualité. Narcissa me demande tellement d'information sur tout et n'importe quoi c'est fou. Draco lui semble presque amusé de la réaction de ses parents. Astoria, la femme de Draco, semble particulièrement ravie de son côté.

J'ai fini par dormir à même le manoir. Je suis dans une chambre qui semble aussi grand que mon propre appartement. J'ai appelé Flixy, un elfe de maison, pour qu'il me rapporte mon sac afin de pouvoir me laver et écrire un peu à même le papier.

* * *

Les jours qui ont suivi furent presque semblable bien que je m'intègre de plus en plus. Lucius semble bien plus cordiale mais je le vois à peine. Narcissa me raconte tout les jours un peu de l'histoire d'ici. J'apprend donc qu'ils ont vécu deux guerre et que la dernière date d'il y a même pas vingts cinq ans. Un Sorcier aurait tout fait pour devenir immortelle en découpant son âme en plusieurs morceau, devenant fou. Il aurait été tué par un gosse mais aurait provoqué de grosse perte…

Question est… pourquoi ils ont laissé des gosses faire la guerre? Je verrais bien.

* * *

Je suis actuellement en route pour aller chez un autre famille. les… Weslait… Nestlé? Ce serait la famille des rouquins. Quand j'entre dans ce qui s'avère être une maison un peu tordu, je me fais tout de suite accaparé par une femme assez forte.

"Bienvenu au Terrier jeune homme.  
\- Hum… Heu… Merci."

Elle me lâche et me fait un grand sourire. Avant de me regarder les mains sur les hanches.

"Vous êtes plutôt maigrichon.  
\- Je mange pour deux pourtant croyez moi. Mais rien n'y fait."

Je fini donc, après une poignée de main à Arthur Weasley, à table avec une assiette remplis. Je pourrais presque pleurer. Pendant que je mange je parle du monde Moldu à un accroc. Il m'apprend qu'il a une voiture mais modifier… elle vol. Je lui demande alors si je pourrais ramener la mienne ici par le même moyen car y'a pas à dire… j'y tiens à mon petit trésor.

J'apprend aussi qu'ils ont eut sept enfants, dont un qui est mort à la guerre un des jumeaux. Elle me dit que ce fut une période très difficile mais qu'aujourd'hui ils douze petits enfants.

Cela me semble être beaucoup pour moi étant enfant unique.

Je me retrouve dans une chambre en soirée, moins spacieuse que les Malfoy ça c'est clair, mais on mange bien ici. Molly m'a dit que je lui rappelais son avant dernier des enfants, Ronald il me semble…. Ce prénom… Ça me fait penser au fastfood Mcdonald… Merde ça me donne faim.

Je m'endors après un léger fou rire.

J'ai récupéré ma belle, ma voiture, mon premier amour. Mr Weasley m'a accompagné et nous l'avons emmené ici, à côté de la sienne. J'ai passé des heures à la bichonner. J'ai profité aussi d'avoir du réseau pour prévenir que je suis encore en vie mais que je compte, je pense, voyager pour moi et me poser. Rester me semble bien, cela me semble… presque normal.

* * *

Un midi, quelques jours après, nous sommes envahis de monde… vraiment comment la maison peut accueillir autant de monde?! Je fais la rencontre de TOUTE la famille. Les enfants, compagne et compagnons. Je vois dans un angle un des rouquins, il semble un peu triste. Je me dirige vers lui pour lui parler.

"Tu dois être George c'est ça?  
\- Exact. Un soucis?  
\- J'aimerais savoir… ta mère avait faim pour appeler un de tes frère Persil?"

Il me regarde un moment, comme bloqué et éclate de rire.

"Puis regarde… son prénom va pas avec son thym… Fin on va pas en faire tout une salade."

Tout le monde nous regarde alors que le jeune homme à mes côté se tient le ventre d'une main et se retient à moi de l'autre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… enfin ça valait le coup de voir ce roux si coincé me regarder comme ci je l'avais attaqué physiquement, et puis ce regard qu'avait George… je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser si triste.

Ils m'ont remercier, tous, pour ce moment, ce sourire rendu. Si difficile. Je leur dit que c'est rien. J'ai juste fait ce que je pensais bien.

* * *

C'est définitivement chiant. Je commence à vraiment m'ennuyer maintenant. Cela fait deux semaines que que je suis ici et j'ai rendez vous avec Hermione en privé. La ministre. Elle a eut beaucoup de travail mais elle aurait une proposition à me faire.

Je m'assieds face à elle avec un petit sourire.

"Bien Je me doute bien que vous aimeriez faire autre chose que loger ici et que l'on vous observe comme une créature étrange.  
\- Ce serait aimable oui.  
\- L'année scolaire est encore en cours mais vous m'avez fait part du fait que vous pouviez quitter tout sans soucis pour vivre dans notre monde, exact?  
\- C'est exact. Où voulez-vous en venir?  
\- Il y a, à Poudlard, l'étude des Moldu. Vous en l'occurrence en êtes un. Quand j'étais en cours l'on nous apprenait des choses… De l'ancien temps. Je pense qu'il serait bon de mettre à jour le monde sorcier et vous, vous êtes un parfait candidat pour cela. Certes vous ne pourriez pas installer internet, mais nous pourrions travailler sur un système semblable. Sachez de plus que la carte bancaire commence à faire des envieux. Vous avez particulièrement bien convaincu Lord Malfoy.  
\- WoW… Ce serait… Pas mal. Pourrais-je tout de même prendre mon temps de réflexion? simplement deux-trois jours mais de base je suis journaliste.  
\- Aucun soucis, faites moi en part dès que vous le savez."

Je suis reparti, retournant chez les Weasley. J'ai passé mes trois derniers jours à réfléchir. Je dois avouer que … C'est terriblement tentant. J'ai envoyer par hibou mes questions sur ne serait-ce que le salaire (avec un équivalent en Livre Sterling) ou les horaires. Je fini par accepter…

Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas fait?...

Ce fût le début de quelque chose… D'incroyable. Je dût aller devant des juges, au tribunal, passez avec le… Mange-magot? Les biens pensant voulant me faire oublier les autres me défendant…. Vous savez quoi? Cela a duré deux semaines. J'ai cru devenir fou. J'avais de mon côté La ministre, Lord Malfoy, Lord Potter-Black, La directrice de l'école… et quelques autres que je ne connaissais pas.

De ce que j'ai compris ils avaient peur que je vienne à les dévoiler aux moldus. Cela les mènerait à leur perte, ce que je comprend parfaitement. Mais après tout ce temps, ces aller retour et signatures de divers papiers me liant à la magie que je ne dirais rien et avait tout de même l'autorisation de retourner dans "mon monde", j'eus donc, après mon arrivé il y a un mois et demi, enfin la paix et le poste d'Études des Moldus en plus.

* * *

Le temps est passé, je suis resté professeur, vieillissant inlassablement et apprenant à ces adolescents tout ce qu je sais du monde moldu. Je les ai vu vu grandir, vieillir aussi, avoir leur enfants qui sont à présent dans ma classe de plus en plus remplie.

"Professeur Martin, est-ce qu'ils savent pourquoi vous voyez Poudlard ?  
\- Miss Potter-Malfoy, il me semble que vos pères vous ont appris la politesse, la prochaine fois, attendez que je vous donne la parole pour parler.  
\- Je m'excuse Monsieur.  
\- Pour vous répondre, non. Même après bien vingt ans que je suis arrivé, personne ne le sais.  
\- Mais alors, on ne saura jamais?  
\- Ahahahh… Au final, est-ce que cela importe vraiment? Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, j'ai une théorie. On a tous un peu de magie en nous, suffit simplement de continuer d'y croire pour le voir."

Oui, suffit simplement d'y croire.

_END_


End file.
